


Just Like The Movies

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nerdiness, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least for a moment, Victor and Sierra were together just like in the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies

Ivy took one look at Victor, leaning against the wall outside of the imprint room, looking bored, dressed as he was, and almost turned back around. Topher was at his desk, finishing up another wedge.

"Really, Topher?"

"If it's what the client wants, who am I to judge?"

Topher's serious face melted away. "Especially when it's really cool. Turella from the New York house is going to be so jealous when I tell him about this! I mean, anyone can create a gold digging 60's eclectic party girl, but that-" he gestured towards the window, where Victor was still lounging against the wall, "is a work of art"

Ivy shook her head. "Should I even guess who is playing Leia?"

"You should know the answer."

Sierra walked in with her handler, already dressed like she walked out _Return of the Jedi_.

Ivy moved closer to Topher. "is it a good idea? Sending them both out on engagement like this?"

Topher leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Probably not. But if their feelings carry over when their wiped, what's the harm in paring them together like this?"

Ivy watched as Topher loaded up the chair and turned Sierra into a princess. They watched as Han Solo laid eyes on Leia, and Ivy couldn't help but wish that life was a little bit more like the movies.


End file.
